Fifty Shades in Love
by Noeliv
Summary: Teddy grey has graduated from college and is ready to start his life as an official adult. Angel is a girl with a bit of a past. Will they get through together?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a new July morning. Yesterday was so tiring travelling from New York to Seattle. Phoebe and I told dad we didn't want to come home straight from school and we wanted to have some adventure so it won't be necessary to take the helicopter. Apart from the fact that it too us almost the whole day to get _home_ ,we got home so late and tired. Mom was awake and so happy,she said dad had some work to do at the office. Wow,I can't believe that's what am getting myself into.

I hear sounds from the kitchen downstairs, mum must be awake since today is Saturday and Gail doesn't come to work on weekends. I wear my pyjamas pants and walk downstairs. Good God, my mum doesn't even seem to look older.

"Hey sweetie",

"Hi mom". I walk to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hmmm, I missed my little baby", she says as I embrace her with a warm hug.

"Mum I'm not a baby", I pout as I release her .

"Oh, Teddy you are going to be my baby boy no matter how old you are", she says as she kisses my cheeks.

Then my sister walks into the room with her hair in a ponytail and in her pyjamas

"Hey sis" I walk to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi"she walks to mom and kisses her on the cheek. She really is mom's twin."Hi,baby. How was your night?",

"It was great. Where's dad?"

"He was still sleeping like a baby when I left the room, he came home fifteen past 12 and was really tired so he went to bed after checking on both of you."

Ooh that explains why mom's hair **_is neat_**.

"So anybody wants tea?"

"I do" Phoebe and I chorus from our seats. "

"Me too"dad says surprising us.

"Daddy!!"Phoebe squeals and runs to dad. Dad laughs as he balanced himself to catch her.

"I missed my baby girl" dad says and she giggles.

"I missed you too daddy".

Mum giggles at the sight of both of them and faces me. I narrow my eyes,

"For Christ sake Phoebe you are nineteen and going to twenty next month".

"Huh, hello daddy's little girl here", she says and kisses dad on the cheek.

"ugh",I roll my eyes.

Dad chuckles and drops her and walks over to me and gives me a hug,

"Hello dad".

"Hello son how are you?"

"I'm okay",I say as he releases me,

"So I think its time for you to start a job at GEH after your graduation in the next two days".

"Christian give him a break. Let him have some time to himself before he starts".

Dad smiles and walks over to mom.

"Hi,baby" he says as he kisses her.

"Hi" mom says as he releases her.

"Hello, your kids are still here" I tell them.

Mom blushes again and bites her lower lip. Honestly sometimes when I look at both of them I see two people who are willing to do anything to be with the other. They love each other so much. I even feel they love each other than we the children sometimes. I wish I loved someone like that. The thing is I'm Theodore Grey, my genes are a curse so most girls throw themselves at my feet to make them my girlfriend. I think I have dated at least 8 girls and the rest are for night stands.

Mom said she was my dad's only girlfriend. That is so weird though. Most girls around are so slutty but well what do you know, they do whatever I want them to.

My present girlfriend is a blonde her name is Chelsie. I don't know why dad always has this look on his face when he sees her.

I know she's slutty but dad is like that with all blondes I take home. All Chelsea wants is the money and the face.

"Honey,what are you doing today after breakfast?" ,Mom asks.

I run my hand through my hair and think of something to say.

"I'm not sure yet but I think I should take a walk since we are not going back to the big house today".

" OK I just wanted to know because your dad and I are..",

Dad coughs ,

"Never mind".I narrow my eyes at both of them.

"Okay,then I should be in my room getting ready to go for a walk."

"Are you sure there isn't more to it than that. You don't look like you are going to take a walk to me",

Phoebe says .

"Of course I am why?",

I lower my voice,

"You wanna bring pretty boy home?",

I say and smirk at her to tell her I'm going to report to dad.

She gasps,"You wouldn't dare",

"Trust me I will".

"What are you two talking about?", mom asks.

She is on dad's lap. How did she get there?

"Nothing important" I tell her and nod to Phoebe.

"Gotta go", and with that I leave the room. I suspect mom and dad are kissing again because phoebe raises her nose and leaves. A sign that breakfast is officially over.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning Taylor", I say as I get out of Escala building to start my morning walk. Man the guy's really getting old but he still has his good looks. I can't believe he's been with us since we were kids and even before Phoebe and I were born. I decide to plug in my earphones as I start jogging down the sidewalk.

I haven't done this in a while and I'm enjoying it seeing as Seattle is a really good place to have morning walk. I remember when dad and I used to go for walks or jogging together before I went off to college. I actually don't know why dad is so insistent on working out. Even on my mum and Phoebe sometimes. I stretch my hands and increase tg volume of my music as I start to jog. As i jog the cool breeze blows my hair and my face which makes me feel relaxed and refreshed.

Ahhhh how I love fresh breeze. As usual I receive smiles, waves and blushing faces from the ladies I jog past. I just give them my smile because I'm used to it and I even get tired of it sometimes. It was always worse that this when I used to jog with dad though. The streets are not so busy because its a weekend and many people don't have to go to work. Some memories of when I used to go to dad's office when I was a kid flood my head like when different people used to carry me and kiss me on my head and cheek also in mom's office. I also remember when we used to go to our grandparents' house for family dinners and parties and myself, Ava our cousin and Phoebe used to be the center of attention in the house. There was a lot of fun back then. I sigh heavily. My phone buzzes from my pocket and I check it. Its an email from Chelsea. She wants me to accompany her to a party this weekend and then we can go somewhere to have fun. What is it with this girl and parties?

Well I'll have to think about it since I have a graduation to go for and my mom may even insist on relaxing after the graduation program. Phoebe and I are the only ones that seem to be able to tolerate her in my family and Phoebe even does because they are kind of friends.

As I'm thinking of what to decide I bump into someone on the side walk. Her coffee spills on her Jean shirt and my gray T-shirt but just a little on the black T-shirt she is wearing inside I think she was making a call and wasn't even concentrating on where she was going too.

She gasps and says "OH, my God I am so sorry." ,then she raises her head. She has brown curly long hair parted by the side, brown eyes that shine in the sun and cute,well chiseled and soft looking lips, long eyelashes, tanned skin. I don't know but she looks American and Mexican am not sure but she definitely has Mexican genes and she fucking has no makeup on. She is so beautiful.

I snap out of my trance, "No, i am sorry i wasn't concentrating on where I was going. Can I get you another cup of coffee?". I think she is in the same type of trance I was in because she is slightly gaping at me and looking into my blue eyes before shaking her head as if to clear it.

"No its okay. I was going to dispose it anyway" Phew.

"I really am sorry", I say to her.

" Me too", she says.

"I should get going now. I have to rush".

"Okay, bye" ,I say back to her and she smiles and all white teeth smile and waves as she turns to go. She removes her jean shirt and places it on her bag and packs her hair to the side. She is wearing sky blue jeans and ankle boots. Then I see her figure. She's so perfect.What are you doing Grey?

I slap myself inwardly. I don't even know this girl. Shit, I didn't even get her name. Fuck. Well, people come and go, if I see her again good and if I don't,too bad. I turn to another way out which is close to Escala to get a change of shirt and a thorough shower before mom smells the coffee on me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm home", I shout as I get back into the apartment from my morning routine. I hear nothing.

"Mom?,Dad?,Phoebe? Where did they go?", I murmur to my self.

"What?",Phoebe asks as she comes down from upstairs. I turn around to look at her then she scrunches up her nose at the sight of my shirt.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?"."Oh,I got hit my a freight train little sis", I answer her sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and folds her hands.

" Haha,very funny",she walks towards the foyer table to pick up her phone.

"You smell like coffee. You better go get that shirt off before mom smells it".

I didn't even realize I wasn't listening to her until She taps me and slaps the back of my head ,

"Ted. Are you even listening to me?".

"What?" I shake my head to clear of the thought of the girl that spilled coffee on me this morning. Phoebe narrows her grey eyes at me the way dad always does when he feels something suspicious. Then she twists her lips.

"Hmmm. There is definitely something going on with you this morning. Anyways, what I said was that you smell like coffee so you better go take a shower before mom smells it." ,

Oh that reminds me,"Where's mom and dad anyway?".

"I have no idea. But wherever it is I do not wanna know. Oh and by the way Chelsea texted me and told me she sent you a message but you didn't reply",she says matter of factly. What?

"So she called you to tell you that? Jeez I fucking hot a coffee shower because I was thinking of what to reply her with".

"Oh? What was the message about".

"She wants me to take her to some party or whatever she calls it".

"Wait,hold on a second. So your girlfriend texts you to tell you about a party and you are thinking of what to reply her with?",I roll my eyes. " Don't you roll your eyes at Mr ". Here we go again with the psychic ability to know when am rolling my eyes when I wasn't even looking at her. She may look like mom but she definitely is dad on the inside.

"Yeah",I say.

" Ted why don't you just break up with her. We all know you guys are dating for benefits not because you love each other. And man can that girl be irritating sometimes. Just break up with her. Okay?",she says. I raise up my head to look at her. She's actually serious. Maybe she does feel about Chelsea the way everybody does.

"Okay. But how do I do it ? You know how she is in getting attention. Everybody around will know we did because she is very dramatic".

"But then you have no choice Ted so you better do it or you're stuck with her. And I don't want a whiny bitch for my brother",she says with a tight smile.

"Okay,there is definitely something wrong between both of you",I say.

"No. Its just I...I want to make a distance between me and anyone that doesn't deserve you and I know can hurt you"

Awwwn. Did I mention that I love my sister? Then she lets out a heavy breath. Then she narrows he eyes at me.

"And don't look at me like that".

"like what".

"like I just gave the most life saving seminar".Then I raise my eyebrow and smirk at her.

"I'm gonna go change because I have some shopping to do with Ava". When she sees the expression on my face doesn't change she rolls her eyes and walk out of the room

"I hate you" ,she says.

"I love you too" ,I call out and chuckle as I leave the room to have a cool shower.

I love taking a cool shower it makes me feel relaxed. I think of how the day has gone a little and that girl that girl I really need to find her. I could have dad track her. What? That's stalking I seriously won't want to scare a pretty stranger by stalking her. I chuckle at my stupid idea .As I finish my shower and step inside my room my phone buzzes. Its Chelsea. What the fuck?

"Hello",I say.

"Hi baby. You didn't reply my message". Yeah because I bumped into the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Yeah umm I was kind of busy so I couldn't reply your email", I run my hand through my hair. She is so exasperating. She keeps blabbing about these new boots or I don't even know what she calls it that she wants to wear for her party.

"Um can I call you back Chelsea".

"Yeah baby,talk to you later". Thank God. I dry my body and wear my shorts and I run my hands through my hair like I always do. That should do.

As I lay on my bed I am trying to replay the incident that happened this morning with that beautiful girl.

"Ted", Phoebe calls from outside the room.

"Phoebe I think I prefer it when people knock rather than yell my name".

"Whatever" she says and enters the room.

"Can I borrow your grey sweatshirt".

"Why you ran out of Clothes?".

"Fuck you". I chuckle and point to my drawer. I'm lying upside down on my bed staring at the top.

"That's it. Who is she? Phoebe asks. What?

"What are you talking about?

"One, you weren't listening to me this morning when I was talking to you, you expressed your feelings about Chelsea openly and now you are not even watching me if I'm going to steal anything from your wardrobe which is unlike you".

I can't help but grin at her.

"Okay you are being weird",she narrows her eyes at me.

"Well?"

"Well, I met this girl today. She was the one that spilled coffee on me. She had these brown eyes, and curly hair and she had very cute lips and nose...she was perfect".

Phoebe gapes at me,

"Oh my God,you like her".I smile

"Yeah. Yeah I do".

"Whats her name?" Here we go.

"Well I don't know".

"Okay".Then she smiles at me at leaves the room. I know mum is going to call me in the next thirty minutes with that smile she just gave me.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a day since my experience with that pretty girl incident and today was graduation. The graduation ceremony was kind of stressful because mom woke everyone of us up in the house today at 5am because she wanted us to get to New York early. I am sure if we had gone to NYU this morning we would have been the only people there. Well I'm kind of happy I finally graduated and sad at the same time, but am really glad I graduated as a business student.I fucking love that course although I really did not like the processes you have to go through in school but who the hell loves school anyway.It was really easy for me to graduate with a 4.8 GPA because math and statistics were not really big issues for me. During the graduation I caught mum crying. She was really happy and kept hugging me and kissing me on my cheeks and saying "my baby has finally graduated", which was really kind of embarrassing but emotional. Phoebe was not at the ceremony so I guess she was with Alex and by Alex I mean pretty boy. It was a stressful day though. We went back to our New York apartment after the ceremony in the night. Grandma,uncle Elliott and aunt Kate,Ava, uncle Ethan and aunt Mia,mom and dad and Phoebe are all here and we are having a dinner at the apartment because of my graduation. Mom and Dad have agreed that nobody is going to disturb me to work for the next 8 months which is a really long time for me to have fun and let my hair down before I start wearing those clingy ties and stuffy suits. Dad got me a new car as well. Cool day though.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people. I'm really sorry the last chapter was so boring and short. I was literally out of ideas for that part. I promise the next part is going to be much more interesting and please if you have any ideas for me don't be afraid to share. I know I might write about some places that might not be well described or some some foods might not be described well but please bear with me because I've never been to America and outside Nigeria but I speak and write very good English which most Nigerians do despite what you might think. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye

Its been one week since my graduation and I really have been having the fun of my life. Everybody has been treating me like an adult which is a first. Dad never treats his kids like adults. He is so over protective. I am going to have to face the drum today and break up with Chelsea. I postponed the date to this weekend because I could not make out time for her last week.

"Teddy?" My mom calls out from my door. Can't this people just knock?

"Yes mom. Come in." She walks into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Morning mom".

"How are you sweetie?". She pecks me on the cheek. Something's going on.

"Mom are you okay? You seem pretty happy this morning". She blushes slightly.

"Trust me honey. Its nothing." Okay.

"Is dad awake?

"Yes. He is". That explains why she is so happy.

"So why are you here again". Her smile slips slightly.

"Um, we need to talk about Chelsea".

Uhoh.

"Okay. What about her?".

"Honey your dad and I have talked about her and we don't actually think she's a good girl or good enough for you. Now that you've graduated we think its time you end things with her and look for a really nice and beautiful girl that is your type or even be single but I personally do not think that girl loves you or... I don't know what to say but I hope you get where am coming from". I chuckle.

Chelsea must really have gotten to her because even if she shows discontent to about some of the girls I bring home, she has never voiced it out like this because she is not the kind of person that likes hurting people and being blunt with people unlike dad. Just then my mind slips back to the day I met that pretty girl at the side of the road.

"Ted? Honey are you okay? Was it something I said?". She seems terrified. I smirk. Mom,mom,mom.

"No mom its nothing I'll find some way to deal with her. So is that okay? Is that all?"

"Yes sweetie. Thats all.breakfast will be ready in five. Mrs Taylor is almost done".

"Okay. I'll be down soon".

"Okay". She ruffles my hair like she does with Dad and smiles then leaves my room. I flop back into bed. Then I plan some activities that I have to do today. Then I email Chelsea.

Ted: Hey. **C** an I see you

later today?

Chels: Hi baby. **O** f course why not?

Ted: Okay I'll pick you up at 6 this evening.

Chels: Okay. Then we can have some fun ;-)

Okay so the only thing left is figuring out how to do the break up thing.

Breakfast is normal as usual. Oh I forgot to ask. Mom and dad are doing that thing they do when dad is forcing mom to eat with his eyes. I have no idea why she doesn't eat much. Phoebe is at Uncle Elliot's place. She and Ava have whatever girls stuff they do and she'll be home by evening.

"Dad can I use your Audi this evening? I need to be somewhere?". He raises his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with your new car?, I could ask Taylor to change it."

"Um no. I just don't feel like taking it out today." Then he smirks at me. I think he knows what am getting at. Mom looks at both of us and shakes her head. We talk like a normal family talks before mom and dad go to work and am left alone in the house with Mrs Taylor.

We also talk a little. I'm kind of used to talking to her about anything I mean I grew up with the lady in the house so there's really nothing to be shy of. After about an hour I think of something I should do I really don't feel like hanging out with friends today and I don't feel like going out at this time of the day. Well maybe I could just stay in my room and watch some movies or play some video games.

Time swings by and I go to my bathroom to take a shower. When I get out I check the time its almost 5pm. I put on a pair of my black jeans, a white T-shirt and my casual boots and I pick up my leather jacket and run my hands through my hair. When I leave my room I hear some noise and I know immediately that Phoebe is home. I walk to her room and knock on the door.

"Come in".

"Hey" I say to her. She comes over and hugs me.

"Hey. Where are you going all dressed up?".

"I need to see Chelsea". She gasps.

"Are you going to do it, break up with her?". "Yeah".

"Okay, be careful." I chuckle and kiss her on her cheek.

"Okay, bye.".

"I'll see you later I say as I walk out of her room.

The drive to Chelsea's house was about 30 minutes. When I get there she opens the door and kisses me long and hard. It takes all my self control not to take her right there because I knew that was what she wanted. We got out of the house and drive up to a restaurant.

"Where are we going?".

"Somewhere we can talk. We really need to talk".

"Okay". she says and hitches her skirt up her leg a little to attract my attention but I'm in no mood for that so I just _ignore_ her. I see a place that has a bar and a dinner combined together. I go over and open her door and she looks at me like she wants me to eat her out. I mean I know she's good and all when we have sex but right now I have better things to think of that's why I brought her to a cheap place so she's not going to feel its a date or something. When I enter the dinner I think its a Mexican restaurant so we sit down on a comfortable place. The place seems very okay and civilized. So here we go.

"Chelsea, so um we need to talk about us. What do you want to eat?".

"I'll just take chips and ketchup if available". I order us what she wanted. About thirty minutes of sitting later she asks,

"So babe you wanted to talk about something?".

Uhoh. How am I going to say this. Okay okay. Deep breath. Its now or never.

"I think we should break up". She looks like she just ate something too salty.

"What the fuck did you just say?", she is almost yelling

"How dare you Teddy? How can you break up with me. I knew it was going to get to this. Do you know how many guys want me me you piece of...uuughhh.." She says and walks out. The bar is a little quiet after she left. Well that was fun. After a few seconds people go back to their activities. I let out a heavy sigh run my hands through my hair and send a text to Phoebe as I make my way to the bar to take a glass of tequila.

Ted: I did it. I broke up with her.

Phoebe: Dude. How'd it go?

Ted: The whole bar was quiet. So guess how it went.

I chuckle as I send the message to her.

"Well, that was one hell of a break up". A familiar voice said to me. And as I look up I see her shinning brown eyes and pretty face. The girl I bumped into less than a week ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Its fucking her! Oh my God. I can feel my heart speeding. What to say, what to say. _Um_

"You". I say raising my eyebrows.

"I know you. You spilled coffee on me a week ago". She puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow.

"Um, technically you were the one who hit me". I chuckle and she smiles.

"So, nasty break up uh?"

"Yeah it was a crazy relationship".

"Yeah, I figured". She says resting on the counter. There is a moment of awkward silence between us.

"So, you work here"?. I say to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, family business. I come here most of the time to help my mom". She says and presses her cute lips together .Wow.

"You seem happy. I don't usually see that after most breakups", she says and tentatively looks at me like she's trying to search my face for something.

"Yeah, of course I am. You have no idea. I've been trying to get a way to break up and now I did. I feel fulfilled," she chuckles and runs her hands through her hair to get it away from her face.

"You want a shot of tequila to calm the nerves?"

"Yes, please".

"Coming right up," she says and chuckles. Just as she turns to get the bottle off the shelf, I catch a glimpse of her ass. Shit. She has a great body. She's wearing a black polo and deep blue jeans and a black apron which is the same with what every other waiter or waitress is wearing but is it just me or her outfit is sexier?. She grabs two glass cups and a bottle and drops them on the counter then undoes the apron and fills the glass cups.

"So what are we cheering to?"

"A day of fulfilment", then she giggles. Oh,I haven't gotten her name.

"I'm Ted by the way", she raises her head and smiles,

"I'm Angela" ,she says and stretches out her hand for a shake,"but you can call me Angel. So are you Theodore or",

"I'm Theodore" she smiles and nods her head.

"So... Ted, this is to a fulfilled day right?",

"Yeah, precisely", we both click our glasses. I gulp down mine and watch her as she swallows hers, she scrunches up her nose and closes her eyes tightly and opens them.

"That was strong. I have no idea how some people come here and take it everyday".she says.

"Yeah? You've never taken shots?", I ask her surprised.

"No, not really only when I have a very lonely and depressed customer that needs someone to talk ..."

"Hi, Angel", a guy with blonde hair and big brown eyes carrying a box interrupts us and smiles widely at her.

"Hi, David. How are you doing today",she smiles. I think they are very familiar with each other. Maybe her boyfriend. Shit, her boyfriend.

"I'm good. Thanks for yesterday though. You want some necklaces or anything", she chuckles,

"No, David. I think I told you that yesterday and besides I'm with a customer", she gestures at me

"Oh, my bad. I'm David. Sorry for the interruption",he stretches his hand for a shake.

"No problem. I'm Ted"

"Right, you seem new around here Ted", I'm about to reply him but Angel interrupts

"Yeah, he's not from around here and he's new to this place. Now Ken can you excuse us and take your goods somewhere else?",

"OK, no problem. I'll see you later. Hey dude nice meeting you again. Nice jacket", He says and pats my shoulder and flashes another smile at Angel. She narrows her eyes at him and he chuckles as he leaves.

"He seemed nice", I say.

"Yeah he is. He just enjoys been an ass every single moment of everyday".

"So is he like your boyfriend or something. He seemed kind of into you" she chuckles "What? Ken, no. Ken and I are really close, when he is not ass. He's like my brother". _Oh thank God_.

"Oh"

"Hello, Angel", another guy with blue eyes and black hair approaches the bar.

"Hey Kurt. How are you?". She asks again with a big grin on her face,"you're here for the regular?"

"Yeah, two bottles today for me and my friend here", he gestures at a guy sitting on one of the tables." Oh OK", she gives him two bottles of beer and opens them."Here, have a nice time", she says and waves to another guy entering the bar.

"Wow, you seem known to everyone around here" I mean yeah she is.

"Yeah, kind of. I can't imagine why". She says as she smiles her sweet smile.

"Well, you should be with a face that pretty". Uh oh take it easy dude. She blushes and puts a lock of her curly hair behind her ear. "Thanks".

" I'm serious you seem very friendly and in control around here".

"Well its a Latina family so we kind of have to work together. And besides I'm related to almost all the bartenders here that..."

"Angel, where's...Oh hey dude" The guy that came from behind me waves a stiff wave. He looks like Angel. I wave back at him.

"Hey Angel, where's mom?", he deeps his hand into his pocket. He's quite tall. I think we are of the same height or I'm a little bit taller.

"Nice to see you too Max." She says sarcastically, " Where'd you go?",

"I was at Uncle Ernesto's. Who's you're friend?",he gestures at me.

"Oh, this is Ted. Ted meet my big brother Max. He's not always around here", he shakes my hand and after a little chit chat he decides to leave the bar. When I look around the bar its getting empty and its almost 10pm. Shit how come I didn't see anybody going. _Maybe because you were looking at her tits all day!_

"I better get going before my parents start calling to...", I check my phone and see I've had two calls from dad. _Shit_. Can't I just leave the house for a while without getting looked for.

"Any way, so can I get your number or email or something so we can talk?",I turn my attention back to Angel.

"Um, sure". She gets a pen from under the countertop and writes her number at the back of my palm. "That way it doesn't wash up easily". She winks and I smile back at her.

"Thanks. So uh, You wanna hang out sometime".

" I'd love that. But you'll have to call first because I'm always busy so..",

"Ok then. It was nice meeting you again Angel",I flash a smile at her and she blushes.

"Bye,Ted"

"Bye, Angel".

I reach into my pocket and bring out my car keys and drive off into the night after seeing the prettiest face I have wanted to see again.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel's POV

"Mmm", I groan and reach out to search my bed for my mom. She's not here, where did she go? I remember she came to sleep on my bed yesterday after our usual night talk. I open my eyes because the light in my room is just too bright. .

I get off my bed and go in search of something to eat. I decide to make some sandwiches since I can't find something really nice to eat in the kitchen and I make a mental note to call mom before I go to the bar. My life hasn't exactly been a roller coaster since... Ugh I don't wanna remember. I let out a deep breath to clear my head. So I think I should make plans for the day. After taking mental notes of what I have to do today I decide to take a bath so I can go early to the bar.

After taking my bath I decide on wearing a black short sleeve shirt, and jeans. I also take my denim in case I feel cold or whatever. I pat my hair into place as I release if from the messy bun I made earlier. I apply some lip gloss also but I don't think I should use make up today since its a saturday.

Mum is so gonna explain where she went without telling me. Even if this is my apartment she should at least tell me before leaving sometimes.

I plug in my headphones to my phone as I walk the street. I've decided not to take a cab so I can get fresh air although George advises me against walking sometimes, he feels i'm too fragile.

George is like a father to me. He was one of the first people I met when we moved to Seattle from Boston. He has also been my cab driver for the past 3 years. He was also one of the people that encouraged me to go to college like my mom and brother when I almost gave up. My phone vibrates, its George.

"Hey George", I say as I pick the call.

"Hi Angel, how are you"?

"I'm fine George. You?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to ask if you are taking the cab today".

"Not today George. I'm thinking of getting some fresh air today and besides, I'm getting older so I need some exercise". I smile as I say the last part. He chuckles and says.

"Honey, you are only 21 if you ask me I'll tell you you're still over young", I giggle at his statement.

"Tell you what? How about you pick me up by 8 and we'll hang out till 9 then you can take me home?"

"Nice idea. I'll let you go now".

"Bye George"

"Bye, Angel".

I smile and shake my head as I scroll through my phone. My phone vibrates again and its my Mom.

"Hey,mom",I say as I smile even if I'm still pissed with her.

"Hi,mi'ja. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. Where did you go?I was really pissed when I didn't see you in my room". I enter into a coffee shop to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I had to get to Mr Castro's concerning the bills for the bar. He called me this morning so I had to go and give the little money I had to him." Were broke again?

"Angel", my name is called by the short coffee lady chewing her gum too loudly at the counter.

"Alright mom, I hope you're okay. Anyway I heading to the bar now. I'll see you when you get back. I love you". I head over to take my coffee at ghe counter and leave the coffee shop.

"I love you too Angel. Take care sweetie".

I end the call, take a gulp of coffee and try not to think much about the fact that we're broke again and keep going through my phone.

Just as I was about to take another gulp of coffee and keep my phone in my pocket someone hits me or i hit him and the coffee spills on my shirt. I bend to pick my phone and cup.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry", I say hurriedly and then I look up and my heart stops. I am faced with the deepest ocean blue eyes I have ever seen and he is so pretty. He has cooper coloured ruffled hair and he is like a 6'3. I can't even stop myself from gapping at him. His...

"Are you okay? Can I get you another cup of coffee?", he interrupts my thoughts.

"Uhm no thanks. I was going to throw it away anyway"I lie and look at his shirt and see coffee on it.

"I'm really sorry about that", I say to him and for some goddamned reason he keeps staring at me.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm really sorry".

"Its no problem. I gotta uh.. go or I'm gonna be late. Bye"

"Bye", I hear him say as I leave. I remove my denim jacket and place it over my bag. I can sense his stare is still on me so I put my hair behind my ear. What was that about?


	8. Chapter 8

"Theodore Raymond Grey!!!!!!!!".

Holy shit, Mum just yelled my full name. I think she heard me drive into the compound. _I'm in some deep shit._ Its five minutes to eleven and I just drove into the driveway and my dad is still in his driveway in his dress shirt and his suit pants in front of his car. He went out?

"Where the hell have you been?", I can feel the invisible smoke coming out of his ears and nose, and I can see his red eyes and his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, dad what's up?".

"Answer the damn question. Do you know how worried everyone was. How could you go out without even telling anyone?".

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was with a friend of mine. I really needed to see her and she stays far away from here and ...", I see his frown slip a little but he tries to control himself and then he clears his throat. What was that about?.

"Dad, I'm 22 already you know?".

"Ted, that's not the point. You still live in this house so I'm sorry you still have to obey the rules around here". Whaaat.

I narrow my eyes at him a little.

"Get in the house Ted", he says and gestures towards the house with his chin.

"What?, I was just explaining myself".

"You heard me son, get into the house. NOW !!!", he slightly shouts I actually see a smile though.

Whats so funny? The fact that i went to see a girl.

"Okay okay. Fine. I don't know why you've got a damn smile on your face though". I say the last part so he doesn't hear me. I wish I could read his mind. Phoebe is the only one good at reading my dad's mind. Where is she though? He narrows his eyes at me but I turn and go into the house before he opens his mouth to say anything. My mom is standing beside the foyer table with folded hands and and she's tapping her feet.

"Mom, heey. What's up?"

"I need your car keys. Now".

"But Mum there's no need for that. I just...", I breathe out and try on the cutest face I can. Please let this work.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. Really really sorry", I move my hands and hold her arms. Her facial expression changes and she hugs me.

"Ohhh Teddy",she sighs in my ear.

"Mom really, I'm fine". She releases me and kisses me all over my face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again". She says and I just chuckle.

" We were just about to eat dinner they were almost shitting their pants but I kept my cool". Phoebe says in a low voice and shrugs.

"Watch your language young lady" my mom tells her. Phoebe just rolls her eyes as she goes to sit on her seat beside dad at the dinning table.

"I'm not really hungry I just ate where I was coming from."

"Just sit and eat something since you're home now". Dad says with a stern voice. Mom and Phoebe are talking their girl talk which each person serves themselves on the table.

"I found three apartments you could look at for your moving".My dad says while he cuts a piece of stake on his plate.

" Really, that's awesome".

"Yeah, but I haven't checked any of them out because its going to be your own place and I didn't want to make a decision for you". Obviously.

"Thanks, Dad I really appreciate that. When can i go check them out?".

"Whenever you're ready just let me know so I'll contact the apartment agents for when you will be visiting."

"Honey, I just can't still believe you're moving out soon. Can't you just stay?" Mom says as she looks at me with those eyes that make me feel guilty and give into her.

"Why so you can continue to torture me?", I ask her with a slight smile.

"I'm so gonna miss you. Aren't you Phoebe?".

"Yeah whatever I need him to leave so I can breathe some fresh air", Phoebe says and I shake my head at her. She's gonna be the first person to call and beg to stay at my place for a weekend.. The table is quiet for a while and all that can be heard are the cutlery hitting the plates. Gail must be at home now because I've not seen any sign of her this evening. I decide to interrupt the silence.

" I broke up with Chelsea". My mom gasps and my dad looks up and looks sort of relieved. Really? Everybody really had something to say _about_ her uhn.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry", mom says.

"I hope it wasn't what I said this morning".

"Oh no. I planned on doing it way earlier there just hasn't been time".

"I'm glad you decided to come to your senses" my dad say but I pretend not to hear that because replying him is just gonna start arguments and I'm really too tired for that this night. We continue talking while my mom keeps asking questions until I finish my dinner and clear my plates. I'm on my way to my room when I tell them I'm tired and heading off to my room. When I hit my pillow, I remove my phone from my pocket and decide to text Angel.

Ted: Hey beautiful.

Angel: You're really scoring points for yourself :-D.

Ted: I just hit my pillow and decided to text to to see how you're doing before dozing off.

Angel: That's sweet. Thanks for checking in. I'm still at the bar. I've gotta be here till 12am before closing.

Ted: Are you gonna be okay and safe?:-(.

Angel: I'm going to be fine my cousins are here.

Ted: Alright. I'm going to bed now. Have a good night rest. :-*.

Angel: Alright Teddy good night.:-)

 _Its_ weird that I texted someone I just met more that I've texted my ex girlfriend all week. Next thing I know I'm dreaming of two beautiful brown eyes in my sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning Gail", I kiss Gail on the cheek as I come down from the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie", she says as she continues whatever she's stirring.

"Mmm, what's cooking?" I ask as I take my seat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"Nothing special just bacon and chicken"

"Are you adding something special to it because it definitely does not smell like bacon and chicken", she laughs. Gail has always been a second mother to me since I was a kid. She has been in my life since as long as I can remember. Even when mom and dad were busy at work she was always there to tuck us in bed. We talk sometimes about real personal stuffs. She and my mom we the ones that taught me to be a gentleman to ladies, my grandma included.

While we're talking, my parents come down from the staircase and are all touchy. My mom is giggling and wearing a white short dress and her hair is wet. You'll think she was still in college with her physique. My dad too has wet hair and is wearing a white loose linen shirt and black sweatpants. He has his hand wrapped around my mom's waist from behind and she is all giggly and blushy. I don't think they know Gail and I are watching because they are doing things that are you really inappropriate in front of their twenty two year old. What the hell?

"Ahem", I clear my throat to catch their attention. My mom turns immediately blushing and smiles.

"Oh hi baby, morning Gail".

"Good morning Mrs Grey" Gail says as mom comes to me and kisses my cheek.

"Hey mom"

"Where's your sister?", my dad asks with a stern voice. In know what he's doing. He does that when I catch him making out with mom, he tries to intimidate me by using a stern voice and a straight face. Well big guy i hate to break it to you, that doesn't work on me anymore.

"Oh morning to you too dad, I have no idea where your dear sweet girl is",

I say and turn around on my chair and stare at him directly in the face so he can't intimidate me. My mum snickers while Gail excuses us. My dad squints his eyes at me then rolls his eyes and smiles. I chuckle too. Right on cue my sister yawns and comes downstairs in her pink PJs and her hair in a messy bun. What is it with girls and pink?.

"Awwn, look at my little baby", my mum says as she goes to give her a kiss on the cheek. I love my sister, she might act like a baby all the time but one thing is she is not a diva. My mom withdraws from her a little and looks at her.

"Honey did you eat chocolates yesterday night?",

"Um, no", she says but I know my sister all too well, she definitely did, and she looks at me and narrows her eyes at me. I chuckle and she smiles and she goes to peck my dad.

"Hi daddy", she says to him and smiles. I think she has always had a baby crush on him right from when she was a baby and also has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Hi, baby. You definitely ate chocolates last night without brushing your teeth", he chuckles as he kisses her cheek and she giggles.

"What gave me away?", she asks likes its not obvious.

"Your breath stinks that's what?" I say which makes my parents laugh and she sticks out her tongue as she goes to take a seat beside my dad.

"Alright you two.So, Ted why are you all dressed up?", I smile because Angel's face appears in my head immediately. I miss her already. Its been three days since I last saw her yet it feels like a month. Although we've talked on phone and I can't stop emailing her.

"Uh-oh", phoebe says like she's trying to mock me.

"Yeah, uh I'm heading out to see a friend of mine I met recently."

"So this friend, what does he look like?"

"Mom,what the fuck. After all the girls you see me with you think I'm gay?"

"Teddy, language" my mom admonishes.

"Mom I'm sorry but you started it", my dad chuckles.

"Christian!", my mom scolds. My dad raises his hands as if to surrender. My mom smiles then holds my hand.

"Mom, what are you doing? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?", I narrow my eyes at her and she pretends like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Mom, whatever. Look I gotta go. I love you... and hey old man we gotta talk about moving into my new apartment" I pat my dad's back and peck my mom. She tries to say something but I move away from her side. I know she'll throw a fit over this one. She has always tried to talk me out of moving into my own apartment. Yeah like that's gonna happen. The only time I had an apartment was in New York and that was even with Phoebe, I didn't have my personal space. And now that I've graduated that means she gets to have the place to herself so what is stopping me from having my own apartment.

My parents are just too over protective. We have up to four personal security. I know they told us of some stories of a guy named Jack Hyde and some other scary stuff, but that was in the past and long time ago. And they fail to understand that we need our privacy although the security thing wasn't as bad as when we were kids, that was terrible. I kiss Phoebe's forehead and pick up my jacket and leave the dining room.

As I step out of the dining room I hear my Mom

"Oh oh and be careful honey. I love you", I smile and wave at her.

I get into my Audi R8 because that is the car that fits my mood for now. I need to increase the volume of the music I'm playing and speed round Seattle. I start the car and pull over in the large driveway to say hello to Taylor and Sawyer. The two men that have always protected the family right from when we were kids. They never fail to provide protection when you need it. Please don't talk me into taking securit **y** today.

I drive out of the huge driveway and lucky for me they don't say a thing.I unlock the gate with the code and zoom off into the road.

It is so good to be out of the house again and speed through the streets. I've have been so relaxed this past few days. I'm thinking of starting work at GEH next month which is a week from now because I can't take anymore of this boredom and staying home all day. I have worked there a couple of times so I really know a lot about the place. I'm not some dumb head rich spoilt child that doesn't know anything about business. Right from when I was a kid I got accustomed to some of the activities that go on in GEH and that was how I fell in love with business and decided to study it.

Angel and I made plans of going out today and she told me to pick her up by 10am since her shift doesn't start until 6pm. I've not been able to get those glassy light brown eyes and curly hair out of my head, it just keeps coming back even if I try to get it out.

I drive down to the restaurant and bar that her family owns that we met the other day. The great thing is its kind of early and the bar session is not opened yet so people are just going into the restaurant. She told me she does this accounting thing for the two places and she has to be there early and I should pick her up by 10. We've talked a lot since our last meeting but it feels like its been long since I saw her. I try to trace her face from where I am because the place is not so crowded. I pull up at a little space provided by the bar and look around to see if I can find her. I see a little girl with a cup of ice cream and not too far from her is a woman wearing jeans and a flowery shirt smiling and staring at a younger woman who is acting dramatically infront of the giggling little girl. I don't see the older woman's face clearly. Then I look closer and discover the younger woman is Angel. Her gorgeous figure gave her away. She is wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket and booths. Her brown curls neatly patted at the center and blowing with the direction of the wind. The older woman touches her hair and says something to her. She is laughing while the little girl I saw earlier goes to hug her. She bends down in a way that makes her ass aloft and I feel my body shudder. What the fuck. She smiles at the little girl and removes her hair from her face. I continue watching them from the car and I can't help but smile at what she is doing. I wait a little and when I see her hugging the older woman whom I'm guessing is her mom while the little girls run over to a woman who I'm guessing is her mother, I take that as my cue to get out of the car. As I approach her the older woman is leaving, Angel tosses her hair behind her and her turns to see me. She turns immediately and I think its to call the older woman that just left. She turns back and her face saddens a bit.

"Holy crap. She just took a bus. You could have met her", she says and smiles at me.

"Met who?", I ask. What is she talking about?

"My mom. She just left." She says and looks at me. She comes up to give me a hug. It feels really warm to hug her and I feel her breasts on my stomach. My body is trying not to cooperate but I don't want to scare her off so I just hug her with one hand.

"Hi", she says and looks up at me.

"Hi, you look beautiful" she smiles shyly at me and looks doubtful. What? She is wearing a grey T-shirt under her jacket.

"And I love your jacket", I say.

"Really? Thanks. I hoped someone was going to like it seeing I spent all my spring savings on it.", she laughs like its a joke.

"Really, how much", I inquire a bit.

"Five hundred dollars. I'm left with seven hundred dollars. Which means I'm going to have to set a budget for the week", she says it like its no big deal. Why the fuck wouldn't it be a big deal. I can't live on seven hundred dollars for a week.

"Maybe we could do something about that. But let's have breakfast first". I make a mental note to get her account so I could at least get her twenty thousand dollars. That is or should be ideal for a month.

"Where do you want to go. Although I know of this place my dad used to take us to when we were kids. I didn't eat breakfast this morning because I was in a hurry to see you", she chuckles at me.

"Awwn, that's sweet. So do we take a bus or..."

"Of course not. We'll take my car".

"Okay. I didn't see you bring a car". I extend my hands and she takes it. As we move forward I notice she is trying to slow down her pace as we walk closer to the R8 and I unlock it . She suddenly stops and is gaping at the car.

"Hey, is there something wrong. Are you okay?", she gapes at me and then closes her mouth.

"Teddy you didn't have to this. Where did you get the car. I could add some money for you when you're returning it", I chuckle a bit and tell her,

"Look Angel the car is nothing. Trust me I can afford it". She seems hesitant to enter the car.

"Come on get in", she gets in and I shut the door and move to the driver's side to get in.

"You know we could have gotten a cab or at least a bus. Instead of going out of your way to get this". Oh my God.

"Angel, will you please relax and let's go get breakfast. I told I did not... I can afford it okay?"

"Okay," she looks at me then breathes out.

She is quiet through most of the drive to IHOP. Did I do something wrong? Why is she being so quiet. I hope I didn't push my luck. I hope she's not mad at me. Dude chilax. We drive a comfortably quiet drive to the breakfast place so I don't think she is mad at me. But she is much more quiet than she has been since I have known her. I think she's a shy girl since we don't really know each other that well. I increase the volume of the music and she hums along and smiles.

"You know the song?", she turns and smiles at me.

"Are you kidding, I love Hunter Hayes. This particular song gets to me.

I look at her and listen carefully to the lyrics of the song which speaks about being invisible and I can't imagine why she is so interested in the song although it has a very catchy tone.

"I pull into the driveway of IHOP and find a parking space.

"We're here", I say and get out of the car to get her door. She takes my hand and says "thank you". I smile at her then we both walked into the cafe. The place looks different but its been quite a long time. We used to come here when we were in high school and before we went off to college. Mom would bring us here when dad went on some of his business trips and dad would bring us himself after he returned. It was always fun back then I hope Angel likes it as much as I do. We take a seat on one of our usual spots beside the window. The weather today is perfect and people are going about their business. Angel is looking all shy and quiet. I think she is more confident when she is around the bar and around work and family. She is really quiet and shy around here.

"Hey," I say to get her attention. She looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Hey, back", she says

"You seem really nervous", she puts her hands on the table.

"Is it that obvious?" she says and giggles.

"I actually feel more confident behind my cabinet in the bar and family compared to places like this". I chuckle and reply,

"I figured. So what do you want to eat or drink". Right on cue the waiter comes.

"Good morning. What would you like to have?". I look at her.

"We'll like just regular breakfast. Thank you". The guy is looking at her like he is going to droll on her and I have to cough to make him use his senses.

"So you said you used to come here with your family. Why'd you stop?"

"College happened. We stopped coming here when I got into college".

"What was it like in college for you?"she asks with an inquisitive smile on her face. I chuckle.

"Now this is the angel I know. You got me worried when you were been so quiet" she giggles

"Hey don't change the topic and make this about me. Answer the question"

"Okay college was great actually. You know I loved what I was majored in. Business administration. I grew up in a business loving family. My dad is a business freak my mum much less but my dad always made sure we knew what he was doing and also because if anyone of us has to inherit a company at least people will know we earned it. Me and my sister. But my sister is majoring in something not relating to business at all but at least if she's in a business position she'll handle it better than me".

"You have a little sister? Oh wow I'd love to meet her. I guess she's beautiful right. Your dad sounds pretty hardworking and determined. What about your mom?

"She is the first best thing that ever happened to me. She also runs a publishing company. She loves to encourage me in everything good thing I do. She and my dad are just so great you know. I'll do anything for her".

"Wow. She seems pretty nice"

"Yeah, yeah she is" I so fucking love my mom.

The waiter brings our food and we dig in to eat.

"What about you. Your parents, culture and family"

"Oh. My family. I'm actually biracial or OK let me describe for you. My mum's mom that is my maternal grandmother was american and my grandfather was Mexican. Which made my Mom biracial? and my dad is American. So what am I?"

"I don't even know. That is some complicated family history." I chuckle.

"I know. Anyway my mom grew up in Mexico but moved to America when she was 19 so she is very fluent in Spanish. She got married at twenty one and had Max when she was twenty four and me when she was twenty six."

"Which makes you how old?"

"Twenty one. Max is twenty four"

"Wow. I'm twenty two and my sister is going to be twenty this month. My mom had me when she was twenty two".

"Really, that means she is quite young. My mom is so sweet. She loves me and my brother like her life depends on it...well technically it does. If anything should happen to my mom. I don't know what I'll do" I think I should stop her I don't think she is liking this conversation. She seems so attached to her mom. What about her dad?. She didn't mention anything happening to him.

"Wow, what about your dad. Is he in America?" And immediately she looks shocked or afraid. Then there is silence between us. What happened?


	10. Chapter 10

She is looking at me like she is lost in thoughts. What happened? Then she shakes her head to say something. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. Holy Crap. Me and my big mouth.

She drags in a deep breath and starts to talk,

"Well...", my phone vibrates I look and see that its an unnamed number. I don't bother picking. I turn back to look at Angel and she looks like she is lost in thought. The waiter comes to drop our food, she looks up and says ' thank you'.

"Are you okay?", I ask and she looks at me, "because you're picking at your food".

"I'm sorry", she says and starts eating her food. I also start digging into my food. After about ten seconds of eating, I can feel Angel's eyes boring into my skull. I look up and I see her looking at me and smiling.

"What?", I ask as I look up at her.

"Are you always this hungry?",she says with a giggle.

"Well considering the fact that I had to leave home quite early and I don't eat late at nights,yes I am always this hungry", I chuckle and she giggles.

"I was beginning to think I was a jerk", she smiles and says.

"No you weren't. I just had a lot on my mind that's all". I decide not to probe her on her family again because I don't want her to zone out once again.

In the next ten minutes we have finished eating and we have decided to take a walk to while away time. I wanted to pay for our meal and I can't believe she brought out her own fucking cash to pay for her food. What the fuck? I insisted on paying and she was actually pissed and walked out of the restaurant. I think I have met someone with "The Anastasia Grey tantrum".

My dad said my mom used to behave like this when they were dating. I had to do a lot of work to make her smile again. What is it with women and mood swings?

" So where do you want us to go", I ask her after walking a block from where we are.

"Ummmmm, we could just walk", she says with a smile.

"You really like smiling don't you?", I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it relaxes the face muscles. You know it really suits you when you smile". That makes me smile. I smile at her and she blushes.

"And it suits you when you blush under this pretty tanned skin of yours", she blushes harder. I could get used to this.

"So you know you never told me your surname". Oh no she didn't. If I tell her she's going to freak out. On the other hand if we go out another time and I decide to get her something she'll let me pay for it because I can afford it. Oh shut up Grey, that's if there'll even be a next time. Here goes.

"That's because you never asked. Its Grey". Please don't freak out. Please,please,please.

"Grey. It sounds sharp. Theodore Grey! Sounds good"Wait what!! She doesn't even care. She doesn't know who I am..awesome!

"What about yours?,

"Carter, Angela Carter"

"Really. That name sounds bossy. And evil", she giggles.

"My name sounds evil? Wait till my mom hears that. So...you have a little sister huh? I bet she's pretty and cute." Why do girls always describe themselves like that.

"That she is. She looks a lot like my mom and...she could be a real pain in the ass. But I love her. Everyone does. She's a daddy's girl and its like she's got all the males in the family wrapped around her little finger even our grandparents and uncles". She chuckles and has a sad expression on her face.

"So you speak fluent Spanish?", I ask her to get her mind off whatever she's thinking of.

"That's kind of necessary when you have a Spanish speaking freak which is my mom around the house. Besides my she made it compulsory for me and my brother in our schools till I got to senior year in high school. It became an habit so I learnt it in college. Although,my brother speaks it better that I do ."

"Wow. Wait a minute, you went to college?" I am so fucking...

"Of course I did. Washington State University."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That was my mum's school. So tell me what did you major in?"

"Psychology. I really love talking to people especially kids."

"That's awesome. But if you have so much passion for it, why didn't you get a job or something?"

"Um, that's because a lot happened before I was able to go to college. Max had to give up some of his savings and two years for me to go to college. I want to do everything to be able to be repay them back and know I appreciate what they've done for me. Max was supposed to be the one graduating college last year not me. He needs to know it was worth it. They've actually tried to talk me out of this you know, but I want them to know what they did was worth it."

She stops on the side walk where we are walking at the looks up at me and I know she is serious about this. The wind is blowing her curly hair I reach dowh to tuck her hair behind her ear and and look into her brown eyes which are so mesmerizing right now and her lips... Shit her lips. If we don't leave here now I might not be able to control myself.

I look up and I see we are in front of an ice cream shop.

"You want an ice cream?", she smiles and says,

"Yeah, I'd like that." I take her hand and I get the strangest feeling of electricity run through my body. She must have felt the same thing too cause she looks at our knotted hands and looks back at my face and gives me her cute dimpled smile. We go into the ice cream shop and I actually wonder what she is hiding from me and she feels she can't tell me. Its not like I'm expecting her to tell me everything but I'm not going to bug her on it. I'll get her to tell me everything but I'll not force her. When we get into the ice cream shop I get a vanilla flavor ice cream, she tells me she loves it with chocolate flavor so I get her one too. We really walked to places and when I check my watch its 3pm. She tells me she has to open the bar by 4:30 so we start to head back. We talked a little in the car and we actually had a nice time.

"We're here", I say as I pull up in front of the bar.

"Hold that thought", I say as I see her trying to open the door. I get out of the car and open her side door for her to come out.

"What a gentleman",she says as she comes out of the car.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today"

"You really know how to show a girl a good time. Thank you".

"For what?"

"For keeping up with my mood swings", I smile at her and then I'm looking at her and she's looking at me also. When the stare gets heated she walks up to my face and breaks the spell when she kisses my right cheek.

"I should go inside. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Yeah of course. I'll call you"

"OK. Bye". I wave at her as she goes into the bar and I into my car and drive off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Angel's pov**

I can't believe I just had a date with Teddy and I almost kissed him. There was this pull I can't explain but I know I really wanted to kiss him. I almost had a seizure when he asked about my dad whom no one has asked me about in a long time because they know that topic is a hard limit for me.

When I enter the dressing room to start work for the day I don't even remove my jacket before Maya my cousin pulls me to her side and screams.

"Ahhhhh. Hi cuz. Who was that hunk I just saw you with. Oh my God. He is so hot. I swear I could see it in his eyes he wanted to kiss you. OMG".

"Maya? How the hell did you even know I was with someone. And where did you even come from?"

"That doesn't matter. That guy is cute. What's his name? Where did you guys meet? Have you kissed him yet? Are you guys dating?He does look familiar but forget about that. I have a lot of questions!" I chuckle to myself, "of course you do".

Maya has been the closest cousin and best friend to me since we were kids. I don't know what I would do without her sometimes. But she talks a lot and I mean a lot.

"Maya calm down. I don't even know what answer to give you because I don't even know which question you are asking".

"Whatever. Who is he? Come on tell me pleease".

"His name is Teddy and we met some weeks ago. We are just friends. Stop been so excited". She looks at me confused.

"Just friends? Angel you've gotta move on. How could you be with a dude like that and say you're just friends. Not every one is like Terrence plus this guy clearly likes you with the way he was looking at you. You're a really pretty girl. I don't know what you're deal is but you my friend have to move on and see the world and live in it". I just look at her. How could I even date someone I just met.

"Not everyone sees the world like you do Maya. You know I like to take things slow before I jump into them. Besides this is not because of Terrence, that happened a long time ago". Terrence is my ex boyfriend whom I dated a longtime ago and made me make wrong choices I don't want to get into right now.

"OK. I'm just saying. But please you have to let yourself loose sometimes not everything happens like it does in the past. Besides I really think you need a boyfriend who is going to appreciate you for who you are". I smile at my cousin like I said I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes.

"Ok Mom". We both giggle and hug each other. "Hey where'd you get you hair done. I'm loving the blond highlight. I want to get my curls out too. And maybe stretch my hair or something" ,I tell her.

"I went to Sindy's. They are so good. I'll miss your curls if you stretch them. It looks too good on you", she smiles while pulling on one of the curls.

"Oh I know it does. I just want to look different. What has it been, two years?"

" Yep. Don't worry I'll take you", I hug her.

"Thank you. Hey have you seen my mom. I haven't heard from her or called her since morning",

"Yeah, she called earlier, she'll be here in the next five to ten minutes"

"Good, cause we have a lot to talk about".

She mimicks me and we both leave the dressing room giggling.

\--

"Hey Mom", I hug my mom immediately I see her step into the restaurant.

"Hey mi'ja. How was your date?", I roll my eyes. "Mom it wasn't a date. It was just going out with a friend". She chuckles and kisses my hair. "If you say so. How was it?",

"It was awesome. I haven't had that much fun in a long time..."

I continue telling her all about my day and she just puts her fist under her chin staring at me and smiling. I love my mom so much and I tell her practically everything. We are that close. I love seeing her smile when I talk to her cause at least I know she's happy. When I'm done she finally speaks.

" Well honey I'm glad you had a great day. Its been a long time I saw you this happy. This Teddy seems like a really nice guy. I hope he sees how nice you are , aand I would love to meet him". I smile at her. I'm clearly my mom's daughter cause I look so much like her. I have her brown eyes her nose but my dad's lips unlike my brother Max who has my dad's blues eyes black hair and he's also a mixture of both my parents.

"Maya said I should give him a chance and loosen up cause apparently she was eavesdropping when we were together". My mom chuckles and says,"typical Maya" and as if on cue Maya comes out of the back room and places her arm around my mom's shoulders.

"Hi sweetie",my mom says to her.

"Hey Aunt. I think I gave her good advise what do you think." My mom nods and faces me.

"Well, I think Maya's right baby. You should loosen up a little. He clearly makes you happy".

" I know Mom. I just think I should you know take it slow with him. Besides we just met".

"I know honey. I think so too. But I want you to follow your heart and be happy".

"Fine mom. I think I'll get to work now. Ok Maya that's enough. Let's get to work".

My mom smiles at the two of us and heads to the backroom, but I know this conversation isn't over with her yet neither is it with Maya.


End file.
